Special abilities
Some vampires have special abilities that they gain when they are change in to a vampire. In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner it is revealed by Riley that 1 in about every 50 vampires is 'talented.' When you are human, everything is as if in a cocoon. But when you are turned into a vampire everything opens up to a better, but scarier you. Talents are also shown to be genetic, as seen by hybrids Explanation When a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into their new life. When someone has a particularly intense skill, it heightens after their transformation and becomes a power of some sort. For example, Bella's shield originally only covered her, but after becoming a vampire she could project it to surround those around her.A large majority of vampiric gifts are based on the mind, but there have been certain exceptions as some powers work physically. Eleazar has explained that every gift is unique, never working the same way twice because no one ever thinks exactly the same way. This is proven by the differences in similar gifts among vampires, for example Edward and Aro, Bella and Renata, or Maggie and Charles. Also, even though vampires have gifts, some may take time to develop and decades, if not centuries, to improve. It has been speculated that gifts can be passed down genetically, but influence of intrauterine environment during pregnancy and upbringing during infancy and teen years have not been assessed. The two generations of the Swan family, Bella and Renesmee, are examples of abilities passed down this way. This also explains that half-vampire hybrids inherit their powers from their vampire and, less commonly, human parents. Talent categories Certain powers' capabilities land in specific categories, though it is rather difficult at times because no talent ever works the exact same way. For instance, an ability that protects any part of the bearer is called a "shield", and one that tracks a target is called a "tracker", which is also known as one of the most common talents. Since Edward and certain other vampires possess abilities to "read" things, they can be considered "readers"; also, vampires with the power to project a sort of illusion can be considered "illusionists". Some powers are the same but with a different twist to them, Marcus can sense the emotional ties between people, Teresea can sense the emotional ties between her another and manipulate them. 'Speed' Edward's gift is advanced speed, running faster than any other member of the Cullens and other vampires. |During the game of vampire baseball in''Twilight'', Edward runs through the forest to retrieve the ball. In''Eclipse'', Bella compares Edward's speed to Victoria's, saying 'she wheeled and flew like an arrow from a bow. But Edward was faster - a bullet from a gun.' |- |Rosalie Hale | 'Beauty' Rosalie's gift is incredible beauty, which even surpasses a regular vampire. She is said to be the most attractive vampire in the world. | |- |Heidi | 'Beauty' Heidi's incredible beauty is comparable to Rosalie's, supported by her gift to attract people, human or vampire. Because of this, she would often go out to find and attract "food" for the Volturi. | |- |Emmett Cullen | 'Strength' Emmett's gift is extreme strength that surpasses a regular vampire. He is the strongest member of the Cullens, if not the entire world. But his strength can be easily conquered by a newborn vampire, such as Bella when she challenged him into arm wrestling. |During the game of vampire baseball in''Twilight'', Esme informs Bella that Emmett hits the hardest, while Edward runs the fastest. |- |Carlisle Cullen | 'Compassion' Carlisle's gift is an elevated sense of compassion that allows him to resist human blood. |He is able to bite (in order to turn them) people without succumbing to the frenzy and killing them. |- |Esme Cullen | 'Love' Esme's gift is to love those around her passionately. |She is able to welcome Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper into her home with open and caring arms; as well as Bella, a human girl her son Edward fell in love with. |- |Felix | 'Fighting and Strength' Meyer has said that Felix's talent is his fighting and strength. No matter how good anyone else is in physical combat, Felix will always remain one, or most likely, several steps ahead of them. His physical strength is pretty much comparable to Emmett's. | In the New Moon ''film, when Edward tried to defend Bella, Felix quickly subdues him, throwing him to the ground, cracking the floor. |- |Bella Swan | 'Self-control' Bella displays high level of self-control and concentration as a newborn vampire, something that most newborn vampires aren't able to do. |In ''Breaking Dawn, when she caught the scent of human hikers while hunting, she manages to retain control of herself and run away from the scent while holding her breath. When Charlie comes to visit after she changed, she finds her father's smell more attractive than the hikers and yet manages to remain in control. |- |Gabriel | style="text-align: center; "| 'Strength' Gabriel is stronger than regular vampires, he was strong enough to defeat an entire vampire coven on his own and fight Felix and Santiago dispite their intense strength | |- |Gabriel | style="text-align: center; "| 'Strong Mind' Gabriel can withstand a range of abilities that affect a targets mind, but only aslong as he remains focused. Joseph his coven mate thought this might have been another gift of his, but merely classed it down as a trait of focuse instea | |} Category:Special Abilities